No Strings Attached
by X-EmoXSiblings-X
Summary: When Nny finally settles back in after his 'vacation' he is tortured with thoughts of the not so small and innocent Squue-Gee he used to know. Rated M for mature scenes. Actual Lemon is in the second chapter! x
1. Chapter 1

**Nny grunted as thoughts of the well matured Todd Casil flooded his head, he was no longer the cute innocent Squee he used to adore. Johnny's department meant that Squee would have to force himself to grow up and protect himself. And grow he had! Todd 'Squee' Casil had matured into a fine looking teenager his hair grew longer and shaggier covering his left eye his body grew more lithe and although Johnny cringed when he first admitted it, **_**beautiful**_**, not just your average glance back beautiful either.**

**No, the type of beautiful where if you happened to be driving and you passed him you'd be so dazzled you'd just happen to not notice the gasoline truck headed your way and keep your eyes glued to the boy. Hehe. look at that. Your dead.**

**Yeah, that type of beautiful. Johnny's thoughts were invaded by Reverend Meat who's voice whispered in his head "**_**Johnny, you need to **__**embrace**__** these emotions, because really is there anyone else who will accept you as much as the boy?**_**" Johnny, to his horror found himself actually thinking the words over! Johnny threw the Styrofoam burger boy somewhere in the cramped space of his shack.**

**Suddenly Johnny's thoughts took a change for the weirder. It was still Squee he was sure of it but he looked in pain, but he wasn't crying and he certainly didn't look frightened. His skin as Johnny had often imagined was nearly porcelain white underneath his clothes, his hair was slightly damp and was clinging to his forehead. The boys hands were at his chest toying with his dusty rose nipples which grew hard at his touch.**

_**Squee's hands began to wander and Johnny didn't know whether to cringe or to moan at the feeling that developed between his thighs, his eyes widened as he realised what he was seeing, Squee the boy he'd used to protect from monsters under the bed and the like…was masturbating.**_

_**As Squee reached his end Nny had a mental close up of the boys flushed face, his normally pale complexion was complimented by the beautiful pinkness of his cheeks Nny nearly fainted as Squee's rosy lips parted and gasped "N-Nny!!" **_

**Nny felt himself explode as he was thrown recklessly into reality...only to find that he HAD exploded, sorta. All over his couch. Growling Nny felt the rage catch up to him, what had he done!? He wasn't supposed to be feeling anything…Ugh, throwing an irritated glance to the house next door to his to see the light on. Nny shuddered as his name was whispered into his head yet again. **

"_**N-Nny!"**_

**A primal grin exploded onto Nny's face as he thought about what he could do to the teenager. Reverend Meat decided to butt in at that point "You know Nny, why not 'thank' the boy for the feelings he gives you.." Johnny growled and threw a knife in the general direction he had flung Meat and snapped back "I'm not gonna listen to what you…say.." and as Johnny processed what Reverend Meat had said he wondered if it really was such a bad idea. He knew that Squee took a fancy to him, and would taking advantage of that make him a worse person than he is? Johnny didn't think so.**

**With a bout of manic laughter Johnny prepared himself to go and prepare himself with the tools he would need. " Johnny headed down into his basement to search for the tunnel that connected to his neighbours bedroom. "You'll enjoy this Squee-gee". **


	2. Chapter 2

**Nny hovered over the teens bed and took in the beauty that was before him, brushing away the soft bangs that covered the boys closed eyes he withdrew the customized binds he had dismantled from his machines and secured Squee's body to the bed, upon further inspection the bed was really much to small for the boy. Wow, he sure was tall now! About an inch and a half shorter than Nny himself.**

**After securing that when they boy awoke, because he **_**would **_**wake up, that he wouldn't be able to remove himself unless Nny permitted it, he had also rid the boy of clothing his knife making quick work of the boxers and large shirt the boy had once donned. After sweeping his eyes over the younger mans perfect body it was easy for the beast within him to be stirred.**

**Nny had climbed on the teens body and was now busy covering the boy's naked chest in harsh brusque kisses when Squee's unbridled moan penetrated his hearing, grinning up at the now awake and madly blushing teenager Nny murmured against the cold and soft skin of his love "If I remove the bindings you'll be a good Squee-Gee right?" He could tell without even looking up that the boy had nodded, so sliding himself up the others body Nny unclasped the custom designed handcuffs and barely flinched as they hands entangled themselves in his dark blue hair and pulled his head forward crushing them to Squee's lips.**

**Squee's tongue forced itself between Nny's chapped and bitten lips and wrestled with Nny's however it was a losing battle for the inexperienced teen and he soon gave in too the feeling Nny was giving him, he withdrew his mouth from Nny's completely to give a startled gasp as Nny grinded his groin into Squee's making the young teens hips buck and his gasp turn into a deep tormented moan.**

**The feeling of Nny's cold and rough learned hands on his member nearly drove him crazy. His hips bucked again out of there own accord trying to gather more friction but Nny simply pinned the smaller body to the creaky mattress below them effectively keeping the smaller boy groaning and straining against the mattress. When Squee discovered that simply bucking his hips wouldn't work he decided to try and…convince...Nny to get on with it. "Nny..!!" he moaned to the other male "I-I want you..too..." Squee found himself quickly using up the courage he had gathered but Nny got the idea.**

**Nny's hands delved into his trench coat and for a second Squee froze as he imagined the sort of weapon Nny could withdraw and end his life with, he soon realised however that what Nny brought from his hidden pockets inside the trench coat was much more terrifying...Johnny the 'scary neighbour man'…Had just pulled a bottle of lube from his trench coat. **

**After drenching his member with the lubricant Nny looked up at Squee's suddenly panic stricken face and his heart softened, it must have shown in his expression as well as Squee looked slightly less panicked. "You said you wanted me Squee-Gee and you'll have me. But I can't promise that when I start I'll stop straight away if you want me too, understand?" Nny had closed his eyes during his confession and when he opened them he was shocked at what was staring back at him. Squee's eyes were filled with tears and…love… and he knew his eyes were almost exactly the same.**

"**Squee-Mphh!" Nny was cut off as Squee hurled himself at the slightly older man and kissed him deeply telling him it was okay. Nny's eyes shot open as he felt Squee impale himself upon his member and the muffled gasp that can from the young adults mouth, the others member responding perkily, prodding the homicidal maniac's stomach. Growling like an irate animal Nny completely lost himself, thrusting deeper into Squee's silken insides Nny nipped and tweaked the most sensitive spots on Squee's body not for a moment stopping.**

**It briefly occurred to Squee that Shmee was still in the room, staring at them in fact, and though he hated to admit it the bears blank unforgiving gaze scared him. Johnny slowed in his ministrations and looked worryingly at his lovers unresponsiveness. "What is it." Johnny demanded, it came out more as a command instead of the intended question and Squee replied straight away besides the embarrassment he was feeling "It's Shmee, he-he's staring RIGHT at me.." Nny stilled for a moment and Squee worried that he'd feel insulted or something.**

**Imagine his surprise when Nny chuckled in a deep semi-baritone voice, removed his trench coat and skilfully flicked it in the general direction of Shmee, Squee had to hide a smile as it flitted down directly over the bear and hid his empty haunting eyes from Squee, "Can I continue now?" Nny almost begged his lover. Squee smiled a secret smile and contentedly let out a noise of approval. Silently they continued there night of passion and they knew from this point out, there would be no strings attached.**


End file.
